Trix (Group)
|Row 3 title = Powers and Abilities |Row 3 info = Witches' Magic Dragon's Flame (S1; briefly) Metamorphosymbiosis via Wild Magic (S7) |Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = Dyamond (Icy) The Ice Kingdom (Comics) |Row 5 title = Relationship(s) |Row 5 info = Each Other (" ") Witches (direct ) |Row 6 title = First Appearance |Row 6 info = An Unexpected Event (voices) Welcome to Magix! (physically) #1: The Castle (Comics) |Row 7 title = Latest Appearance |Row 7 info = #153: Magic Travelix (Comics) |gallery = Yes }} The Trix are a trio of witches who act as the main of the ''Winx Club'' series. The group is made up of three direct of the Ancestral Witches, the most powerful and evil witches to have ever existed. They focus on what they are best at: acting maliciously and joining forces with the darkest the Magic Dimension has to offer. Overview The Trix were initially presented as a trio of senior witches attending the Cloud Tower School for Witches, where they were idolized and feared by both their classmates and even some professors. The three reveled in having such a high reputation within Cloud Tower as they could practically make their classmates into their own and their high marks made them untouchable to their professors with the exception of the school's headmistress, Griffin. At first, the Trix sought after a magic ring under the ownership of Princess Stella of Solaria, often using the tricks learned from their classes in their attempts to get it and, later, to torture the Winx Club for being constant in their sides. After finding out that Stella's magic ring was not the source of this "great power" they were after, the Trix soon set their sights on Bloom after learning that she was the one in possession of it. Upon stealing this power—the Dragon's Flame—the Trix were revealed to be the descendants of The Ancestresses: the of all witches and the ones responsible for the downfall of Domino, Bloom's true homeworld. Believing it to be their destiny, the Trix abused the Dragon's Flame to plunge Magix into a as they conquered and destroyed everything in the realm with the exception of Alfea, which they had planned to save for last. Unfortunately for them, the Trix were defeated by the Winx after Bloom regained her lost powers, and were thrown into at the Fortress of Light. Their failed conquest for Magix leads them to constantly try to regain the power they once held and use it to take over the entirety of the Magic Dimension. In later years, the three sisters would ally themselves with greater forces of evil if it meant that they could achieve total of the Dimension; evil forces like Lord Darkar, Valtor, and Tritannus. As they strengthened their own dark powers, the Trix would go back to employing minions to fight under them. Many would start off unwillingly but would later work under the Trix without hesitation after they make the false of sharing the power they plan to gain during their various conquests with these new minions. The most notable case of this would be when the Trix take over Cloud Tower a second time in Season 6. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= At first, they sought after Stella's ring in an effort to attain the Dragon's Flame, until they realized it did not contain what they were looking for. For most of the first season, the Trix seemed to be more powerful than the Winx Club (with the exception of Bloom), as seen in the episode Betrayed! where they were able to get the better of the fight, and would have won had Bloom not intervened. In this event, they discovered Bloom's incredible power and got Riven to spy on the Winx. For most of the first season, they attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches until they got expelled. Soon after, the Trix stole the Dragon's Flame and used the incredible power it granted them to summon the Army of Darkness to take over the realm of Magix. In the end, they were defeated and taken to Lightrock Monastery. |-|Season 2= In the second season, the Trix became the servers of the infamous Lord Darkar who freed them from the Fortress of Light Monastery and gave them the power of the Gloomix which made them stronger. They helped him obtain three out of the four pieces of the Codex, and fought against the Winx and the Specialists numerous times for his sake. When Darkar turned Bloom into Dark Bloom after kidnapping her, the Winx and the Specialists came to her rescue and the Trix used their Gloomix to make Darkar's evil creatures more powerful, draining themselves of all their magical energy. Exhausted, the Trix went to Darkar when he was about to enter the Realm of Relix with Dark Bloom so as to seek the Ultimate Power. When the Trix told him they had done all the dirty work for him and expected a share of the Ultimate Power as a reward, hoping that they had not been just his pawns, Darkar easily defeated them, telling them that they had effectively been mere pawns in his game and banished them to the Realm of Oblivion. There, the Trix fused into a single body and entered Relix to have their revenge on Darkar and they fought him. They quickly became tempted by the Ultimate Power that Dark Bloom was summoning and while going towards Bloom to acquire it, Darkar attacked them, knocking them out. After Darkar was defeated, they remained imprisoned in the Realm of Relix and some time later they were captured, and sent to be frozen in the Omega Dimension where they later met Valtor. |-|Season 3= In the third season, they joined Valtor, to aid him in his plans. The three witches competed for his affections and his power, before finally leaving him when he assumed his demon-like form and lost all the spells he had stolen. They also grew younger in The Black Willow's Tears, because of the special water in Linphea after unintentionally helping Flora gain her Enchantix and turned into young girls. For most of the season, they were over-powered by the fairies' Enchantix. In Witches' Revelation, they acquired the Disenchantix from Valtor, but still lost to the Winx. At the end of the Season, they are captured again by the Knight-monks of the Fortress of Light, who tell the Winx that they will meet the Trix again one day. |-|Season 4= The Trix do not appear physically in this season. In the first episode of the Cinélume dub, Tecna makes a reference to them. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy all appear together in a portrait inside a hallway in the Hall of Enchantment. It is presumed that the Trix are still imprisoned at Light Rock Haven since the end of season three. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, it is revealed that the Trix had been sent to the prison of Andros, being troublemakers in Magix, where they meet Tritannus, who Icy falls madly in love with. Together, they escape from prison after Tritannus transformed into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through an ocean gate to his prison cell on Andros. Because of the power Tritannus has, he shared it with the Trix. In exchange, the Trix help Tritannus to gain more power by absorbing more toxic waste. In The Rise of Tritannus, they go to Earth for the first time since Season 1. Later on, they notice that there is something in the air and soon realize it is Magic, Fairy Magic. So Tritannus sends his mutants to find and destroy the fairies. Later in the battle, Icy calls Tritannus for help, who responds by hitting Bloom, Stella, and Musa from below, showing concern for Icy. Flora, Aisha, and Tecna swim underwater to see who is attacking them. Aisha realizes it is her cousin, Tritannus, the son of King Neptune. The Trix then manage to defeat the Winx in their Believix form with the help of Tritannus. The Trix again showed up and battled the Winx in the Magic Archives of Alfea when the Winx were looking for the Sirenix Book. Icy hits Sky in the battle and runs away when Griselda and Faragonda show up in the room. Together, the Trix again fight the Winx unsuccessfully because their Harmonix were too strong for the Trix. Meanwhile the love between Icy and Tritannus blossoms which makes Darcy and Stormy jealous because they feel that Icy cares more about Tritannus than them. Later Tritannus stole Daphne's Sirenix and gave it to the Trix, and they entered the Infinite Ocean where Tritannus tried to activate the Emperor's Throne but failed and had to refuel his toxic powers on Earth with the help of the Trix, after which there was a fight between the Winx and the Trix and then the Trix and Tritannus fled into the Infinite Ocean where, to their surprise, the Winx followed them but they were able to run away because Tritannus told Aisha that to destroy him and the Trix she will have to destroy her mutated family, Neptune, Ligea, Nereus, and Tressa, first. Tritannus then decided to steal the seals of the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean to repair the Emperor's Throne when he found out that he could not activate it because it was broken. However, when he attacked the Pillar of Light Darcy and Stormy started feeling that Icy and Tritannus did not care for them, and then after a fight with the Winx, Tritannus, Icy and the mutants escape without Darcy and Stormy, making them feel frustrated. In the fight, Icy protects Tritannus by taking an attack by Bloom that was aimed at him and Tritannus then vowed to Icy that he will destroy the whole Magic Dimension by attacking all the Pillars. While Tritannus was gathering the seals and Icy getting excited about becoming an empress, Darcy and Stormy feel left out. When Tritannus failed to get the final seal before the Winx destroyed it, Darcy and Stormy leave Tritannus for good. They later appear to absorb Politea's powers right front of Icy, who wanted them in the first place. Tritannus captures Aisha and uses her to power up the Emperor's Throne, only to get possessed by the power itself. He attacks Icy who is protected by Darcy and Stormy. When they try to strike Tritannus, he sends them somewhere away in the Infinite Ocean. |-|Season 6= In "Inspiration of Sirenix", the Trix summoned the Beast of the Depths to interrupt Daphne's welcome home party in Domino. In "The Legendarium", The Trix take over Cloud Tower, making it fly and turning Griffin into a crow and made alliance with a new witch called Selina, who has the ability to bring Magic legends to life by reading them out loud from the Legendarium. Later in "The Flying School", the Trix ask Selina to summon the Treants to attack Linphea College. The Winx decide to go to Cloud Tower and fight the Trix. Thanks to Selina's Legendarium, the Winx's powers, except for Bloom's, are gone. At the end, the Trix manage to take over the college. In "Bloomix Power", The Trix ask Selina to summon a new beast from the Legendarium, the Flying Basilisks, dangerous, big dragon-like creatures, which are able to attack with a strike of light from their eyes, turning anything to stone. The Specialists tried to attack them, but one of the Basilisks knocks Brandon off his Windrider. Sky saves him, but the Dragons fly to Lynphea College. The Specialists chase them and Bloom stays to battle the Trix while the other girls are dealing with the basilisks. The Trix and Bloom are preparing to fight. Later, the Trix fought among each other about who will attack Bloom first. They decided to attack together, but Bloom managed to defend herself and deflect their attack, although not beating them. In The Golden Auditorium, The Trix attack Eraklyon Institute, however, Diaspro comes and the Trix, thinks that she wants to fight them and challenge their power. But Diaspro says otherwise and she decides to give them help. This marks the alliance of the four of them and the end of this episode. In "Vortex of Flames", Diaspro proposes her plan that will render Bloom helpless to the Trix. Although, Icy feels that Selina's Legendarium would be more successful. Selina opens the Legendarium and tells the Trix about the Vortex of Flames and that it is home to the Fire Eaters. Diaspro shows her invitation to Daphne's coronation and should she be successful in eliminating Bloom, Icy might allow Diaspro to join the Trix. In "The Lost Library", The students of Alfea, Lori, Evie, and Carol are ready to leave with the Winx while the Trix arrive turning Lori, Evie, and Carol into frogs and themselves into the three girls. Then Icy ask Selina to summon the Mummies of Alexandria. After the Mummies are defeated, Icy asks Selina to summons the Sphinx, which begins to wreck havoc on Alexandria in Egypt. The Winx are forced to deal with it and lead it away from the Lost Library and the tourists. The rest of the girls (minus Bloom), after a harrowing fight, are given a chance by the Sphinx to stop it by solving its riddle with only three tries: "There are millions of books in the Lost Library. How many letters are there in those books?" Chatta impulsively shouts out a random large number, which probably isn't even a real number, and wastes the first chance. Tecna uses a program to calculate the number and gives her rough estimates. To her shock, it is also wrong. With one try remaining, Chatta figures out the riddle; the first part of the riddle is a distraction to over-think it, and the answer is 10. There are ten letters in "those books". The Sphinx is shocked that his riddle is solved and screams in disbelief as it is once again sealed. In "Shrine of the Green Dragon", after leaving Egypt, the Winx fly towards China, following the path of Eldora in the hopes of getting any clue on finding her and seal the Legendarium once and for all. They are still unaware of the Trix hiding in their disguise as Alfea freshmen students. Later The Trix were prepared to take the diary of Eldora, but then decide to take the opportunity to kill the Winx while they were defenseless. Fortunately, the Pixies fly in and defend their bonded partners from them. The Trix finally drop their disguises and fought against the Pixies. Piff then wakes up and enters the fray to wake the Winx up. They were shocked to see the Trix and as they were about to transform, the three witches teleport away. .]] In "The Secret Greenhouse", the Trix attack a school of psychics, where they took control of the students. They get a psychic message from Selina, who offers a plan to take down the Winx. Later at Cloud Tower, Selina proposes to go to Alfea. Darcy and Stormy were skeptical about her plan, but Icy gives her the go ahead. In "Winx Forever", the Trix attacked Bloom and nearly destroyed her but after the battle between Bloom and the Trix, they were trapped in the Legendarium for good. |-|Season 7= In "The Kingdom of Diamonds", Brafilius manages to summon a trio of animals - Kemmy, Occula, and Frostbite - but he unintentionally summons the Trix as well, freeing them from the Legendarium World. |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= The Trix surround Knut in a darkened room with only their eyes visible. They learn from their minion that he had failed in stealing Stella's scepter, but are intrigued that a powerful Earth Fairy was present and easily defeat Knut. Icy requests Knut to give them more details. In Magix, the Trix meet up with Knut in a dark alley and questions Knut if he had located Stella. He replies no but he informs them that he saw the powerful fairy from Earth, Bloom. Darcy then senses a presence watching them. She clones herself and disappears leaving her clone. Silently appearing behind Bloom, she gets Bloom out of her hiding space. They have fun tormenting her and Icy eventually freezes Bloom in a block of ice. Then Bloom's friends show up and Icy orders Knut to deal with them. However, Knut is easily taken care of by the fairies and the Trix take over. Stormy dispatches them easily and Icy charges up to finish them off. Icy then sends her frosty spell at them only to discover that they had escaped. About two days later at night, the Trix teleport to Alfea, wanting to trash the school while everyone is away, until they notice that the school is not deserted as they had initially believed. They spy through the Winx's dorm room window and discover the Winx and Specialists having a party. They return to the school's quad and Icy has her sisters summon their vacuums; she believes the Dragon's Flame is somewhere in this school. The three follow their vacuums after summoning the Whip as a distract for their enemies. They continue following their vacuum and come across an unresponsive Riven who had been knocked out by the Whip. Darcy takes immediate interest, noting his immense negative force which is close to their own level of said force. When Darcy asks her sisters for their input, Stormy sees no use and complains about wasting time, whereas Icy sees him being useful but not now, maybe later. Finally, they are led by the vacuums into a dark office. Unsure of what to make of it Icy decides to trash the room and look for the power. That is until the lights are turned on and they are cornered by their enemies. Eventually, Alfea's headmistress, Faragonda, returns to the office and questions everyone as to why they are here. After the Winx rats them out, everyone is in the quad, and after the Specialists leave with the Whip, the Trix are scolded by Faragonda. They stand their meek but clearly irate. They are informed that Griffin, their headmistress, will be informed of their inappropriate behavior. The Trix are then teleported back to Cloud Tower. Though they were caught, the Trix now have a strong suspicion that Bloom is the vessel they are looking for. To ensure they are correct, they teleport themselves into Alfea's simulator where Bloom is taking her test. They take enjoyment in tormenting her all to get her to riled up and forcing her to reveal that she is the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame. They succeed by using Kiko as bait but in doing so allows Bloom to finally achieve her fairy transformtion. They are then expelled from the simulator by Bloom but they know they are triumphant in learning that they had found what they were looking for. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Coming soon... |-|The Battle for Magix= Coming soon... |-|The Shadow Pheonix= Coming soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= The Trix do not have a major role in this movie, but are seen at the very end of the movie. Towards the end, the Ancestral Witches mention that they are now free because Obsidian was destroyed by the Winx. One of the witches suggests they should borrow some bodies. As they say this, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy appear from the murky shadows. The Trix are shown being influenced by the Ancestral Witches as they all plot to take down the Winx. This showcases a prelude to the events in the second movie, as the Trix were under the orders of the Ancestral Witches. |-|Magical Adventure= The Trix return again in the second movie, where they sneak into Alfea during the beginning of the year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestress gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel (that he would protect Domino against the Ancestresses) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroy Domino in exchange for sparing Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestress were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls regained their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic Dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches are going to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee, the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches called the Super Trix. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy who is possessed by Belladonna. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestral Witches from the bodies of the Trix. The Dragon Flame power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship when the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as the Winx fly around teasing them. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= After the events of season five, the Trix attempt to sit on top of the Emperor's Throne. Doing so evoked the cursed nymph, Politea. The Trix ally with Politea to bring back Tritannus from Oblivion. Before they can free Tritannus, the witches must capture Sky and allow Tritannus to possess his body. After capturing Sky, the Trix take him to the Infinite Ocean, where they tie him to the Throne and cast a spell on him so he was bound with the Emperor's Throne and he fells unconscious. There the Trix and Politea casts a spell and Tritannus appears in front of them, unconscious. They also make a new trident for him, afterwards Politea leaves and tells them Tritannus might know where is the pearl hidden and she warns them not to tell Tritannus anything about her. After Tritannus gains his consciousness, he forgets many things about himself, but with Icy's help, he remembers everything and tells them about them about the Pearl of the Deep and who has hidden it, Omnia. Tritannus sits on the Throne, and gains his powers and seals all the gateways to enter or exit the Infinite Ocean and then they head towards Omnia. Meanwhile, Tritannus and the Trix fool Omnia into revealing where she had hidden the Pearl. Then, The Trix and Tritannus head towards the Pearl, and the Winx follow them. But Tritannus grabs the pearl and leaves the Winx there and closes almost every way to escape from. After Politea snatches the pearl, Icy stops her and reminds her of the deal, to which she laughs and says she just fooled them. Politea then hypnotizes the Trix, Tritannus and the mutants and orders them to attack the Winx. After the Winx defeated Politea, the Trix fled from the Infinite Ocean. Comics Pre-Series According to Icy in Issue 27, she, Darcy, and Stormy hail from and spent most of their childhood in a realm known as the Ice Kingdom, during which, the three sisters befriended Darko, whose father, Mazakis, held a very powerful position on the Ice Kingdom's Royal Court as its First Counselor. The triplet sisters became Darko's regular playmates but Darko developed a particular fondness for Icy, which led to him playing with her in his secret place, where he would try to make her comfortable and laugh, as he found her smiling face to be beautiful. Eventually, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy left the Ice Kingdom for Magix, where they could attend Cloud Tower and become the powerful witches they always dreamed of being. Series |-|Season 1= Much like the animated series, the Trix first appear as powerful witches who all attend the Cloud Tower School for Witches and are amongst the school's top students despite never showing an interest in their studies unless it can help them torment others. Initially, they sought after the Ring of Solaria and went to great lengths to torment the Winx Club whenever they got in their way. A notable instance of this would be in Issue 6 where Icy has Stormy use Riven's negative energy to create a raging storm to give the Winx and the Specialists a total disadvantage against a ravenous swamp monster. Had Darcy not stopped her sisters, Stormy would have completely sapped him of his life energy and killed him, so Icy decides to have Riven serve as their personal mole after Darcy insists that he has potential. This shows that, for the most part, they have no regard for another person's life unless it can prove to be useful for them. Eventually, the trio give up on Stella's Ring and plot to uncover the whereabouts of the power they have been seeking using other methods. In Issue 10, they are given their chance with Faragonda and Griffin's agreement to have the Alfea Fairies and Cloud Tower Witches test spells on one another. This leads the Trix into incorrectly pronouncing an incantation that summons a monster capable of absorbing all magical attacks that prove to be weaker than it. This monster eventually makes it to Alfea where the Trix watch on as Bloom proves to be the only fairy capable of damaging it, which helps Icy realize where the power they have been seeking has been hiding all along. In the following issue appropriately titled Dragon's Flame, it is revealed that the Trix had stormed Bloom's home in Gardenia and stripped her of her powers, the legendary Dragon's Flame, as they told her of her origins and their duty as the direct descendants to the Three Ancestresses, believing the Dragon's Flame to be their birthright. Now with the Dragon's Flame in their possession, the Trix summon the ancient Army of Darkness that they use to ravage Magix. Under their power, the Trix reduce Magix City to a ghost town, take over Cloud Tower and completely destroy Red Fountain, leaving Alfea as the last standing school. Unfortunately for them, they are defeated in Issue 12 thanks to Bloom realizing that she never lost all of her powers, and are promptly exiled to the Fortress of Light for their crimes. |-|Season 2= The Trix have spent at least one year in the Fortress of Light for their rehabilitation but it is revealed in Issue 19 that they were broke out of the Fortress with the help of a wicked being known as Lord Darkar. After allying themselves with him, the Trix were bestowed the power of Gloomix and used it to escape. Eventually, they used this newfound power to carry out Darkar's orders such as retrieving the quadrants of the Codex. Unfortunately for them, however, their Gloomix was not enough to stop the Winx's efforts and they were defeated. Their status has remained a mystery ever since Darkar's defeat and the collapse of his fortress. By Issue 20, it is revealed that the Trix survived the collapse of Darkar's Fortress and have been living under the cover of the rubble to keep from being found by the Specialists and brought back to the Fortress of Light. Wanting to take back their old lives, the Trix come to the conclusion that they must wipe the memories of everyone in Magix so that they can seamlessly reintegrate into society. They are successful for the most part as they are able to steal all the necessary supplies after sneaking into Cloud Tower and everyone in Magix begins to fall under the effects of their "evil wind." Soon enough, the Winx, Griffin, Saladin, and most of Alfea's staff become aware of the Trix's presence and seek them out to put a stop to their memory-erasing wind. After a quick bout, the Trix are exposed to the potion itself and are left as complete amnesiacs with no memory of their past crimes for the past two years. It is due to their amnesia that the three headmasters decide to have them re-enrolled into Cloud Tower under the promise that no one try to remind them of their past crimes. With that one condition, everyone hopes that this ends up being the second chance that the Trix needed to possibly become good witches. Unfortunately, this proves to be rather difficult to pull off as many find themselves to be too put off by having to treat the Trix like nothing happened. This is made evident in Issue 23 where everyone finds themselves either fearful or angry at the Trix arrive at a huge party being held at Alfea. While the Trix remain clueless as to why everyone is staring at them in such a way, Stella angrily wonders why they have not been imprisoned in the Underground Realm for their crimes. She is then reminded of why Griffin decided to take them back under her wing and it is revealed that everyone's memories are still muddled after being exposed to the Trix's "evil wind" months beforehand. Despite not having any memory of what happened, Icy finds that she cannot stand the sight of Bloom at all. Even though she does not know why, she cannot shake the feeling of Bloom being an incredibly hateful person. Eventually, Sky, Brandon and Riven perform for everyone as the New Magix Sound and they are so skilled as a band that the Trix move closer towards the stage to get a chance to flirt with them. Unfortunately for them, all three boys make it clear that they already have their eyes on other girls (Bloom, Stella and Musa) and the Trix storm off to Cloud Tower after being humiliated. Lucy catches sight of the Trix leaving and returns to Cloud Tower as well for a chance to become a Trix witch. As they sulk in their dorm, the Trix are visited by Lucy who reveals the truth of what happened to them. Starting with their initial plan to steal and wield the Dragon's Flame, Lucy tells the Trix of their past misdeeds and their defeats at the hands of the Winx, and claims that she did so hoping that it would be enough to convince them into letting her become a Trix. Instead, the Trix lash out at Lucy for her "lies" and kick her out of their room before going to bed. However, later that night, the Trix experience nightmares of their defeat at the hands of the Winx when they had control of the Dragon's Flame and most of Magix. These nightmares trigger the Trix's repressed memories, leading Icy to come up with a plan to use this to their advantage since everyone still believes them to be amnesiacs and Lucy cannot betray them because she went against the realm-wide oath by telling them of their criminal pasts. With their circumstances, the Trix come to realize that they are now free to do whatever they want and plot to make the Winx's lives miserable while still maintaining their innocent acts; their first move being to steal away the Winx's boyfriends. The following day, Darcy and Icy arrive at the White Horse Café just in time to watch the Specialists roll into the café parking lot on their hoverbikes. Darcy also informs Icy of how Stormy had been stationed along the road leading from Alfea to stall the Winx and give them time to sweep their boyfriends away. The two witches waste no time in conversing with the Specialists and are able to hang out with them for a bit all while Stormy puts everyone on the bus from Alfea to sleep. Darcy and Icy manage to stay on the guys' good sides until they start worrying about the Winx, who still have yet to arrive. Eventually, Stormy enters the café which shows Icy and Darcy that she completed her part of the plan but, as the Trix try to distract the Specialists even more by dancing, they are ultimately denied as the boys head out to look for the Winx. The trio of witches then decide to tail the Specialists to ensure that they do not make it in time to save the Winx after Stormy reveals that the bus the Winx were on fell into the lake. When the Trix make it to the crash site of the bus, they watch on confidently as the Specialists try holding back a raging lake monster while simultaneously trying to rescue everyone still inside the bus. However, unfortunately for them, Sky manages to break open one of the bus' windows, which only serves to irritate the Trix as their plan is about to go up in smoke. Instead, the girls decide to change course by appearing before the Specialists as backup and use a blast of their combined magic to look like they are beating the monster away. With the monster gone, the Trix giggle triumphantly to themselves having done their part and later appear with the Specialists by the bus to pose as the Winx's saviors. With the Specialists now looking at them in a genuinely positive manner, Icy further adds to this by calling the authorities to take care of the crashed bus, which even causes Brandon to propose to Stella that she and the Winx should befriend the Trix. The witch trio then go on to converse with the Specialists more easily as the Winx remain distant and suspicious. Confident that their plan worked, the Trix ride off in Icy's scooter in the hopes that this will start to form a rift between the Winx and their boyfriends. *Issue 27: Darko the Black *Issue 28: Witch Love *Issue 29: Magic Tournament *Issue 31: The Return of Princess Diaspro |-|Season 3= *Issue 35: The Trial *Issue 36: New Challenges *Issue 38: Musa's Enterprise *Issue 41: Love Beach *Issue 43: Lost Words *Issue 48: The Knights of the Star *Issue 49: Love Betrayed *Issue 52: Infernal Concoction *Issue 58: The Magic Child *Issue 59: Winx Band |-|Season 4= *Issue 56: Magix on Ice *Issue 60: Future Adventures *Issue 64: Magic Holiday *Issue 67: Magix Virus *Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel *Issue 70: Ski Break *Issue 82: Forbidden Magic *Issue 96: Fairy for a Day *Issue 100: The Stone of Memories |-|Season 5= *Issue 105: The Jaws of the Abyss *Issue 106: The Mysterious Island *Issue 112: The Trix's Trap *Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros *Issue 117: The Ice Princess *Issue 118: Mitzi's Challenge |-|Season 6= *Issue 120: The Enchanted Forest *Issue 122: The Great Challenge *Issue 123: The Spell of Time *Issue 124: Attack of the Centaurs |-|Season 7= *Issue 153: Magic Travelix Trivia *The group's name originates from the suffix -trix which is the feminine form of the suffix -tor. Both are often placed at the end of verbs or nouns to create agent nouns in Latin, with -trix most notably being used as a suffix for the words praecantrix, praecantatrix and incantatrix; all of which mean witch in Latin. **The name also originates from the prefix tri-, which is used to symbolize groups of three, hence why the Trix are a 'tri'o. **Trix could be a pun on the word tricks as well. *According to Iginio Straffi, the series creator, the Trix are , sharing their on May 5th. **This is later retconned in the Season 8 episode "Dyamond on Ice", where it was stated that Icy was the princess of the realm of Dyamond and has a little sister named Sapphire completely unrelated by blood to Darcy and Stormy. *A possible inspiration for the Trix themselves might have been the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange from the Harry Potter , who was as cruel, pitiless and sadistic as the Trix and was fanatically devoted to Lord Voldemort, who killed Harry's parents, similarly to how the Trix worked for and wanted the of Valtor, who had a role to play in the disappearance of Bloom's parents. In the Harry Potter adaptations, Bellatrix appears to wear similar Gothic-styled clothes as the Trix. However since the movie where Bellatrix first appeared was filmed many years after the first season was aired, it is unknown if the appearance of the Trix had any influence on her appearance in the films or not. **A possible inspiration for Icy might be Bellatrix's nephew Draco Malfoy. Both Icy and Draco have sharp and pointed features and very pale hair and are, respectively, Bloom's and Harry's nemeses in school. *Since their debut in the pilot episode, the Trix are the longest-staying villains in the series as they have currently been featured in every one of the eight seasons that have already aired, as well as all three movies. **Though they are not physically present in Season 4, the Trix are still featured in a portrait within a section of Alfea's Hall of Enchantments reserved for the Magic Dimension's greatest threats. **Taking the comics into account, the Trix have been physically present in every season. *In Magical Adventure, the Trix's appearances were slightly altered. Icy and Darcy's eye only covered their eyes and not part of their cheeks. Only Stormy's remained the same. *In Season 3, the Trix were easily overpowered by the Winx Club due to their Enchantix, even when they were bestowed their Disenchantix by Valtor. However, in both Magical Adventure and Season 5, the Trix were more or less able to equal the Winx in battle until either their ancestors or Tritannus interfered. *Despite having Dark Sirenix for most of the fifth season, the Trix appear in their original witch forms in the Season 6 episode "The Legendarium" before willing themselves into their Dark Witch forms. **For most of Season 6, the Trix prove to be more powerful than the Winx, even with their Bloomix in some instances. They maintain this strength upon their return in Season 7 in both their Dark Witch and Shape-Shifting Witch forms, but it is never explained why or how the Trix were able to become stronger than the Winx in the first place. *In the Nickelodeon Winx Club game, Bloomix Battle, the Trix were released alongside all the Winx. *In the episode "Acheron", Icy proclaims that no one double-crosses the Trix, which is ironic since they have already been double-crossed by Darkar, Tritannus, Politea and Selina. *Coincidentally, majority of the English dubs shares the same voice actress for both a Trix and a Winx member. **In the 4Kids dub, Caren Manuel voices Stella and Darcy while Lisa Ortiz voices Musa and Icy. **In the Cinélume dub, both Sarah McCullough and Anik Matern voice Musa and Stormy. **In the Dubbing Brothers dub, Becca Ordonez-Zagorin voices Stella and Darcy in the third movie. **In the DuArt dub, Haven Paschall voices Bloom and Darcy in Season 7. *In the comics, each sister has a spell with "power of" in its name followed by their respective power source. Category:Winx witches Category:Winx Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Villains Category:Females Category:Winx Major Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Cloud Tower expellees Category:Dragon Flame Category:Winx Club Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy Category:Winx Comics Category:Gloomix Category:Disenchantix Category:Sirenix Category:Dark Witch Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Games Category:Winx on Ice Category:Groups Category:Legendarium World Category:Winx Recurring Characters